Jaettu tuska
by LazyElf
Summary: Mitä jos Celebrían ei olisikaan jäänyt örkkien vangiksi matkalla Lórieniin vaan hänen sijastaan vangiksi olisi jäänytkin toinen hänen pojistaan?


Rating: PG-13 (ainakin toistaiseksi)  
Disclaimer: Kaikki hahmot ovat Tolkienin!! En saa tämän kirjoittamisesta rahallista hyötyä.    
Summary: Mitä jos Celebrían ei olisikaan jäänyt örkkien vangiksi matkalla Lórieniin vaan hänen sijastaan vangiksi olisi jäänytkin toinen hänen pojistaan?   
Warnings: Tämä tarina tulee sisältämään väkivaltaa, kidutusta, henkistä ahdistusta ynnä muuta mukavaa.   

  
Elladan rakasti ratsastamista. Se sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä vapaaksi kaikista kahleista, joita hänen syntyperänsä hänelle asetti. Ratsunsa selässä hän saattoi unohtaa huolensa ja keskittyä vain ohikiitävään vapaudenhetkeen. Mutta tänään, saattaessaan äitiään tämän vanhempien luo Lórieniin, hän tunsi vastuuntaakan raskaana harteillaan. Hän katseli oikealla leviävää synkkää metsää epäluuloisena eikä kyennyt karistamaan yltään tunnetta, että jokin oli vinossa. Hänen sielunsa oli rauhaton eikä hänen tarvinnut katsoa veljeään tietääkseen, että tämä jakoi hänen pelkonsa. Hänen henkinen yhteytensä Elrohiriin oli niin vahva, että hän kykeni toisinaan lukemaan tämän ajatuksia ja tuntemaan tämän tunteita.   
  
Elladan vilkuili rauhattomasti ympärilleen. Bruinen oli kadonnut heidän taakseen ja maisema näytti kauniilta kirkkaassa päivänvalossa. Sumuvuoret kohosivat jyrkkinä ja korkeina heidän edessään ja niiden huiput kimaltelivat lumesta valkoisina. Elladan oli kasvanut niitä katsellen eivätkä ne kuitenkaan olleet koskaan lakanneet täyttämästä häntä ihmetyksellä. Vuoret olivat valtavankokoiset, arvaamattomat ja kesyttämättömät. Ne olivat hänelle voittamattomat ja kiehtoivat häntä ikuisesti. Aina silloin tällöin hän vaelsi niiden rinteillä kuin etsien niiden arvoituksen avainta, jota ei ollut olemassakaan. Mutta vain harvoin hän oli matkoillaan yksin, sillä yleensä minne hän menikin, hänen kaksoisveljensä oli hänen mukanaan.   
  
"Muistatko meidän ensimmäisen seikkailumme vuorilla?" Elrohir kysyi viaton virne kasvoillaan. Hän oli vaivatta lukenut veljensä ajatuksenjuoksua. Elladan irvisti ennen kuin tuhahti  
  
"En!" Hän ei voisi milloinkaan unohtaa sitä.   
  
"Anaranë…" Elrohir kuiskasi hiljaa varmistaen, etteivät heidän takanaan ratsastavat haltiat kuulleet häntä, ja nauroi saadessaan veljensä punastumaan. Hän ja Elladan johtivat pientä saattuetta, joka koostui parista tusinasta haltiamiehestä ja tusinasta haltianaisesta. Matkat Rivendellin ulkopuolelle eivät koskaan olleet vaarattomia ja Celebrían seurueineen saattoi olla houkutteleva hyökkäyskohde Sauronin örkeille, jotka alati vaanivat mahdollisuutta tuhotöihin.   
  
"Älä puhu hänestä!" Elladan sihahti yrittäen näyttää vihaiselta, mutta häntäkin nauratti. Anaranë oli ollut hänen ensimmäinen vakava ihastuksensa. Viehättävä nuori haltianeito oli haavoittunut lievästi örkin nuolen raapaistua hänen olkavarttaan, ja Elladan oli ollut hänen auttajansa. Hän oli sitonut neidon haavan ja huolehtinut hänestä hellästi. Hän oli heti ensisilmäyksellä menettänyt sydämensä neidolle, mutta hänen lemmentunteensa ei ollut saanut minkäänlaista vastakaikua. Se ei ollut suinkaan lannistanut häntä. Eikä sekään, että Elrohir oli puhunut hänelle järkeä. Ei, hän ei halunnut nyt muistella nuoruutensa typeryyksiä.   
  
Hän mulkaisi varoittavasti veljeään ja oli aikeissa sanoa muutaman valitun sanan, kun hänen silmänsä havaitsivat liikettä metsäiseltä kukkulalta takaviistoon oikealta  
  
"Örkkejä! Ne hyökkäävät!" Hän huusi ja tajusi veljensä ääneen sekoittuvan omaansa. He käänsivät kiireesti ratsunsa ja ohjasivat ne lähemmäs äitiään, joka istui vaaleanharmaan tammansa selässä kasvoiltaan tyynenä mutta kalvenneena. Kukaan ei puhunut mitään. Tietämättään Elrondin kaksospojat vetivät miekkansa esiin täsmälleen yhtä aikaisesti valmistautuen taisteluun. Elladan tunsi halua ratsastaa hyökkäävää örkkijoukkoa vastaan pitääkseen sen kaukana äidistään, mutta hän hillitsi itsensä. Jos hän hyökkäisi eteenpäin, hänen kohdalleen miesten muodostamassa suojarenkaassa jäisi aukko.   
  
Örkkien nuolet halkoivat ilmaa ja niiden julmat huudot tulivat hetki hetkeltä kovemmiksi niiden lähestyessä heitä. Rivendellin parhaat jousiampujat Télen ja Aldanir ja muutamat muut haltiat kaatoivat nuolillaan monia vihollisia, mutta niitä oli heille liian monta ja välimatka hupeni olemattomiin. Kunnes örkit olivat jo miekaniskun etäisyydellä. Elladan ja Elrohir olivat pian mukana taistelussa, joka oli lyhyt mutta verinen. Ilma täyttyi tuskanhuudoista, örkkien kuolonkorahduksista ja vuodatetun veren hajusta. Elladan tunsi päässään pyörivän hänen kääntäessään ratsuaan puolelta toiselle ja jakaessaan kuolettavia iskuja miekallaan. Hänen mielessään takoi vain yksi ajatus: "Niitä on liian paljon!" Hän pelkäsi, että ne pääsisivät hänen ohitseen ja tappaisivat hänen äitinsä.  
  
Mutta hänen pelkonsa oli aiheeton. Örkit joutuivat nopeasti sekasortoiseen tilaan huomatessaan haltioiden pienestä lukumäärästään huolimatta olevan itseään voimakkaampia. Ne kääntyivät paetakseen ja pelastaakseen siten oman nahkansa tulevalta kuolemalta. Haltiat Elladania lukuun ottamatta katsoivat heidän pakoaan helpottuneina. Elladan sen sijaan silmäsi heidän vetäytymistään epäuskoisena ja raivoissaan. Nyt, kun välitön vaara oli ohi, hän oli vihainen. Hän ei olisi tahtonut myöntää itselleen, että oli hetki sitten pelännyt enemmän kuin koskaan aiemmin. Tuntemansa pelon ja heikkouden vuoksi hän vihasi nyt itseään. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla rohkea. Hän oli vannonut ja vakuuttanut isälleen pystyvänsä suojelemaan äitiään, ja tämä oli viimein uskonut häntä. Äiti oli yhä turvassa, mutta silti Elladan tunsi pettäneensä saamansa luottamuksen. Hän oli tuntenut pelkoa. Se oli saanut hänestä vallan ja ohjannut häntä. Hän vannoi itselleen, ettei niin tulisi enää koskaan käymään   
  
"Tulkaa takaisin, senkin kurjat pelkurit!" Hän huusi ja hetken mielijohteesta kannusti hevosensa laukkaan seuratakseen pakenevaa vihollisjoukkoa. Hän tappaisi örkeistä jokaisen sen tähden, että ne olivat uhanneet hänen äitiään ja nöyryyttäneet häntä itseään  
  
"Elladan!" Hän kuuli veljensä huutavan hänen nimeään, mutta ei välittänyt siitä. Hän kohotti miekkansa syöksyessään ratsuineen örkkijoukon kimppuun saaden ne peloissaan hajaantumaan eri suuntiin. Hänen painavan miekkansa terä lennätti usean vihollisen pään niitä kannattelevilta hartioilta, mutta hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi katsellut itseään ulkopuolelta. Kuin miekkaa pitelevä käsi ei olisikaan ollut hänen omansa vaan jonkun toisen. Se liikkui vaivattomasti tuottaen tuhoa voimalla, jota hän ei ollut ennen nähnyt. Hän halusi nähdä niiden veren vuotavan. Hän janosi nähdä niiden kaikkien kuolevan.   
  
Hänen ratsunsa poukkoili villinä sinne tänne totellen kuitenkin yhä hänen käskyjään ja hän kylvi ympärilleen kuolemaa julma virnistys kasvoillaan. Kunnes hätääntynyt huuto aivan hänen läheltään tunkeutui hänen hulluutensa läpi   
  
"Elladan! Varo!" Elrohir huusi ja samalla hetkellä, kun Elladan käänsi päänsä katsoakseen perässään seurannutta veljeään, hän tunsi jonkin iskeytyvän oikealle puolelle rintaansa. Hän ei tuntenut kipua, mutta hän havaitsi ratsun katoavan hänen altaan. Hän tiesi pudonneensa ratsunsa selästä, mutta matka maahan kesti kauan. Hän mietti etäisesti olisiko tämä hänen loppunsa.  
  
"Ei!! Elladan!!" Hän kuuli Elrohirin huutavan pelosta särkyneellä äänellä ja toivoi, että hänellä olisi ollut mahdollisuuksia rauhoitella tätä, mutta hän ei kyennyt saamaan ääntä suustaan. Silmänräpäyksen ajaksi hänet täytti epämääräinen pelko, että hän oli mielettömyydellään saattanut tarpeettomasti Elrohirin vaaraan, mutta sitten hänen ruumiinsa tavoitti maanpinnan ja hänen tajuntansa katosi. 

*******

Elladan heräsi kipuun, joka jyskytti hänen rinnassaan. Hän tunsi keinuvansa ja tajusi sitten, että häntä liikutettiin. Joku kantoi häntä sylissään. Hän avasi sulkeutuneet silmänsä ja yritti nähdä kantajansa, mutta hän pystyi erottamaan vain tummat ääriviivat. Ne vaikuttivat hänestä tutuilta ja hän kohotti hieman päätään nähdäkseen paremmin, mutta se oli virhe liike. Kipu räjähti hänen rinnassaan ja hän luuli huutavansa, mutta hänen huuliltaan lähti vain voipunut vaikerrus 

"Älä yritä liikkua, poikani." Hänen isänsä ääni kaikui lempeänä hänen korvissaan 

"Missä…me olemme?" Elladan kysyi kuiskaten ja siristi silmiään nähdäkseen isänsä kasvot paremmin, mutta hänen katseen sumeus ei poistunut. 

"Kotona Rivendellissä." Elrondin rauhallinen ääni vastasi ja Elladan tunsi alkavansa liukua takaisin tajuttomuuteen, mutta muistot taistelunhetkistä pitivät hänet vielä hereillä. Aavistus jostain pahasta hiipi hänen väsyneeseen mieleensä 

"Missä…missä äiti on?" Hän kysyi ja liikautti päätään nähdäkseen vilauksen ympäristöstään, mutta uusi kivunaalto valtasi hänet ja sai hänet uudestaan voihkaisemaan ääneen. Maailma pyöri ja hän sulki silmänsä. 

"Pysy liikkumatta. Olet haavoittunut ja liikkuminen vain lisää tuskaasi." Hänen isänsä sanoi ja hänen äänessään oli nyt kärsimätön ja toruva sävy, jonka Elladan hyvin muisti lapsuudestaan. Silloin, kun hän ja Elrohir olivat olleet typeriä, isä oli puhunut heille juuri tuolla äänensävyllä ja käskenyt heidän ajatella järjellään. Elladan tunsi käden koskettavan hellästi otsaansa 

"Minä olen tässä, lapseni." Hän kuuli äitinsä sanovan pehmeästi, ja ajatteli vastustella itsensä kutsumista lapseksi, muttei tehnyt niin, koska äkkiä hänet valtasi hirvittävä pelko. Hän tiesi, mikä oli vinossa. Hänen mielensä tavoitteli yhteyttä hänen veljensä kanssa, mutta ei onnistunut.  

"Elrohir. En kuule häntä. Missä hän on?" Hän pakotti itsensä kysymään. Hänen vanhempansa eivät vastanneet. Se voimisti hänen pelkoaan. Hän avasi uudestaan silmänsä tuntiessaan, että hänet laskettiin alas pehmeälle alustalle. Hänen ei tarvinnut katsoa ympärilleen tietääkseen, mihin hänet oli tuotu. Hän tiesi olevansa Paranemisen talossa.* Hän ponnisteli kohottautuakseen istumaan, mutta vahva käsi piteli häntä aloillaan 

"Elladan…" Elrondin ääni tuntui värisevän ja Elladan tunsi kyynelten nousevan äkkiä silmiinsä. 

"Mitä…hänelle tapahtui?" Hän kysyi nyyhkäisten ja luuli ensin, ettei saisi vastausta, mutta sitten hänen äitinsä sanoi hiljaa

"Örkit saivat hänet vangikseen." 

Ensin Celebríanin sanat toivat Elladanin mieleen toivonpilkkeen. Hänen veljensä oli kenties yhä elossa. Mutta nopeasti hänet valtasi uusi kauhu. Elrohir oli vihollisten käsissä eivätkä nämä varmastikaan kohtelisi häntä hyvin. Ei, ne kiduttaisivat häntä armottomasti. Ne laittaisivat hänet kärsimään ja katumaan syntymäänsä. Ja lopulta, kun ne olisivat kyllästyneet katselemaan hänen tuskaansa, ne tappaisivat hänet. 

Epätoivosta syntyneillä viimeisillä voimillaan Elladan ponkaisi pystyyn 

"Meidän täytyy etsiä ja pelastaa hänet!" Hän huudahti koettaen päästä jaloilleen, mutta hän oli niin heikko, ettei jaksanut edes nousta seisomaan. Hänen rintaansa poltti kipu kuin palava kekäle olisi painettu sitä vasten ja ensimmäistä kertaa hän havaitsi veren, joka tahri hänen paitaansa. Hän muisti haavoittuneensa, muttei halunnut välittää siitä. Hän halusi vain löytää veljensä. Miksi hänen isänsäkin oli vielä täällä, vaikka Elrohir tarvitsi häntä? 

"Sinä et lähde minnekään!" Elrond sanoi vihaisesti, mutta Elladan oli kuulevinaan pelkoa hänen äänessään. Hän ei kyennyt vastustamaan isäänsä tämän pakottaessa hänet takaisin makuulle. Hänen päänsä tuntui äkkiä kevyeltä ja ruumiinsa painottamalta ja hän tiesi tiedottomuuden pian ottavan hänet valtaansa         

"Me löydämme kyllä Elrohirin. Glorfindel johtaa toistaiseksi etsintöjä ja lähden itse matkaan heti kun olen hoitanut haavasi." Hänen isänsä puhui jossakin kaukana. Elrohir. Elladanin viimeinen ajatus ennen pimeyttä koski hänen veljeään. Elrohir ei antaisi hänelle anteeksi.                                                                     


End file.
